We Are Daisy em Português !
We Are Daisy é o maior grupo de apoio do mundo para todos os fãs e torcedores da Princesa Daisy ! Se você está ansioso para aprender mais sobre a Princesa de Sarasaland ou simplesmente quer conversar com outros fãs, é possível aqui! We Are Daisy foi criado no 21 de dezembro de 2015 por Daisy FORFUTURE e Daisy POTENTIAL. Começou pequeno, mas depois de reunir muitos membros e se espalhar por vários afiliados, We Are Daisy tornou-se o maior grupo de suporte para a Daisy de qualquer internet ! Para mais informações sobre este grupo, visite esta página.''' ATENÇÃO: antes de começar a editar páginas ou criar discussões, leia as regras do site. __INDEX__ '''Páginas importantes Categorias Afiliados Além do wikia We Are Daisy, você pode encontrar os outros principais ramos do Grupo aqui (em inglês): A nossa página Facebook. A nossa página Twitter. O nosso canal Youtube. A nossa página Google+. A nossa petição muito importante O nosso grupo DeviantArt. A nossa conta Pinterest. Miiverse das duas fundadoras do We Are Daisy. A nossa página Instagram. A nossa página Tumblr. O poste de criação do We Are Daisy, se você sentir a alma de um artista: O nosso estúdio Scratch. O nosso ramo Roblox. Finalmente, We Daisy tem vários afiliados que você pode encontrar aqui: Sabiam que... ☀ ...a Daisy tinha três atrizes diferentes que lhe emprestaram sua voz: Jessica Chisum, Jen Taylor eDeanna Mustard? Deanna ela mesma trabalha como barista quando ela não empresta sua voz à Daisy hiperativa ! ...que a França é com o Japão, onde a princesa Daisy é a mais popular do mundo? Venceu a Rosalina e alcance em alguns lugares a popularidade do Luigi ou do Yoshi! ...que dependendo de como você vai visitar Miiverse, o banner de uma comunidade muda? Por exemplo, as versões 3DS e Internet da comunidade do Mario Party 10 mostram um banner no qual Daisy não está enquanto o Wii U o apresenta. ...que o patrocinador Princess ORANGE é muito provavelmente pago pela própria Daisy para anunciar esta marca, uma vez que os patrocinadores são pagos diretamente pelos responsáveis ou a quem pertencem? ...que Daisy teve um papel principal no filme de ação de 1993 chamado Super Mario Bros? Ela foi interpretada por Samantha Mathis. ...que Daisy é o segundo personagem feminino no mundo dos videogames em termos de número de aparências? Somente Peach a supera. ...que se você jogar como Luigi no Mario Kart 7 e 8 Grand Prix, Daisy ainda estará lá no personagem Ordi e no primeiro? ...que colocar Daisy quando você pressiona o topo da cruz direcional é uma referência a sua pose do Super Mario Land? ...que se você digitalizar o amiibo Peach no Mario & Luigi Paper Jam, existe a chance de obter um cartão com Peach, Daisy e Rosalina? ...que Daisy é o personagem não jogável que tem o maior número de troféus noSuper Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U? ...que a Daisy é muito amigável com o Birdo? Ela tem uma equipe Birdos em Mario & Sonic no Rio e um ótimo relacionamento com ela em Mario Super Sluggers! ...que Daisy considera modestamente o sapo em Fortune Street? Ela sempre descreve suas propriedades e lojas como "simples" e tenta desencorajá-lo quando ele ganha. ...que no Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, a foto final da Rosalina no All-Star faz referência à obra da Peach e da Daisy do Mario Party 7? E a foto final de Peach mostra-a com uma "Daisy" irritada, pegando Luigi. ...que a Daisy pode se teletransportar Mario Strikers, além de seus poderes sobre os cristais usuais. ...que a descrição do troféu da Wendy em Super Smash Bros. for Wii U relata que ela vê Daisy como rival ? O motivo é desconhecido porque nenhuma interação deve ser contada entre elas. ...que o Mario Party 9 descreve a Daisy "Tiara pequena": Uma constelação com o nome de uma princesa que ama tênis, golfe, futebol e não sendo seqüestrada. ...que o Minecraft Wii U é o único jogo Wii U cuja capa mostra Daisy? Infelizmente... Linguas * English * Italiano * Français * Nederlands Notícia * We Are Daisy desejo bem vindo a True-Blue-Daisy-Fans e seus membros que concordaram em fazer parte do Programa de Afiliação de Grupo ! * Is Sarasaland in Super Mario Odyssey? Por que não! Nosso ponto de vista e inventário neste vídeo (em inglês)! * Assine e compartilhe a petição, é primordial, obrigado !! * 1000 assinantes no Youtube!!Vamos celebrar isso juntos! * Novo questionário! Teste seu conhecimento sobre Sarasaland e Super Mario Land ! * Novo questionário! Teste seu conhecimento sobre Daisy no Mario Kart ! * Daisy finalmente jogável em Mario Kart Arcade GP DX ! * O Sarasaland Gossip de Junho saíu ! * We Are Daisy GAMES, um novo projeto logo real! * We Are Daisy está agora no Tumblr ! * We Are Daisy está agora no Instagram ! es:Todos somos Daisy Wiki Categoria:Navegação